The known procedure to permit securement of polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) to an aluminum plate adapted to be stamped to the form of a cooking receptacle, consists in subjecting this plate to acid attack. This latter permits providing on the surface of the aluminum plate a multitude of microcavities ensuring excellent securement of the PTFE coating.
There is also known a procedure consisting in applying first on the plate preliminarily sandblasted, a primary securement layer to which is applied one or several PTFE layers adhering completely and directly to the primary layer.